Feeling's For You
by Moonlight Gaze
Summary: A story with all my favourite couples... Read and Enjoy! :3


Another story

Another story! Hope ya like it! :3

Enjooy!

I do not own any Sonic characters except Jordan… He's mine :

XXXXX

_Feelings For You…_

The gentle breeze of the autumn winds carefully swayed her long beige coat, blowing her shoulder length quills about her face, whipping her tanned muzzle at times. Her pale pink lip stick shining in the sun, creating the same effect to her emerald orbs that surveyed the crowded street before her.

Deciding that rushing her way to her friends house would be best, as she was _already_ half an hour late. As she was viciously making her way through the much too crowded street – which was understandable, as it was a Saturday – she repeatedly reminded herself to make a run for it the minute she stepped inside the workshop, as she didn't have health insurance.

Deciding that looking down to the concrete and barging her way past the shoppers would be a good idea as it would get her to her destination faster, instead of spacing out every few minutes. She also took note to not wear these chocolate high heeled boots again when going to her friends house on Saturday mornings. She was really late for a meet up _and _her feet were killin' her. Great start to the morning!

'_Could it get any better?' _

With that thought in mind, followed by a heavy sigh, she just kept walking. She was now getting through the crowds easily, that is until…

_Bang_

She had bumped into someone and was falling head first into the concrete. That is, until and arm caught her just below her chest. She was then hauled straight up onto her feet again. Staggering a little, thinking she was going to have a huge headache, but was saved from the pain just in the nick of time.

She looked up a little and noticed it was a male she had crashed into. He was smiling sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, eyes darting from her, to the concrete, to the crowds and back to her. She took in the sight of him. He wasn't half bad either! He was the same species as her; hedgehog, but he was red. He also had quills like Sonics, only he had four. She also noticed a diamond on his left ear. _'Must be an earring' _she thought. His clothes were… fashionable, but not too stylish for her tastes.

His voice brought her out of her 'looking over him'.

"Uh, heh, sorry 'bout that… Wasn't lookin' where I was goin'…" An apologetic smile was given with his soothing voice. She never thought that a mans voice could be so rough but gentle and soothing at the same time.

"Uh, don't worry 'bout it. I wasn't lookin' where I was goin' either so you're not all to blame." She smiled at him, letting him know that she wasn't angry that they clashed.

"Why are you in such a hurry anyway? You were goin' like, what, 100 miles _per hour_ maybe?" A bit of a joker was he? She couldn't tell at this stage. Wait a minute… 'at this stage'?

"Heh, yeah, well, I was s'pose to be meetin' up with my friends and just hanging out and stuff today, but I'm, like, _sooo_ late. And the streets ain't exactly _empty_ on a Saturday, huh?"

"True, true! Oh, sorry, I'm Jordan by the way, but everyone calls me Jay for short." He stretched his arm out slightly, waiting patiently for her to respond. She did. She took his hand and slowly shook it. His hands were surprisingly warm, as it was quite a cold day, especially in the morning.

"Amy… Amy Rose." He grinned as he finally found out the ladies name. It suited her quite well, too.

"Nice name." Their hand's separated from each others grip and was placed back by their sides.

"So, why you in such a hurry this mornin'?" Her smile directed at him. His face suddenly turned from happy, to sudden panic. It was then that he started to fidget on the spot.

"_Damn_, I _totally_ forgot! I'm, uh, late for work…" He chuckled at his forgetfulness. And she giggled at it. He liked her giggle, too.

"You forgot you were late? That's worse than _me_! Before you head off, where is it you work?" She asked quickly, not wanting him to later than what he already was.

"'SunFlowers'. Heard of it?" Her eyes lit up as she heard that name. Of course she's heard of 'SunFlowers'. It's one of her favourite café/restaurants ever!

"Of _course_! I go there, like, _every_ Friday with Rouge, Cream, Brooke and a couple others at times. Whatcha do there?"

"I'm the chef." He puffed his chest out a little, being proud that the fact she was smiling like no tomorrow after he had told her that.

"Really?! Well… I'll have to compliment the chef personally next time I'm there!" It wasn't an attempt of flirting with him, as her voice sounded cheerful and not low and suducive.

"That would be well appreciated." He smiled down at her, knowing that he would see her again… hopefully… She then looked at her watch...

Damn! An hour and 10 minutes late!

She sheepishly smiled at him, in her most apologetic voice she could put on, said, "Sorry but I _really_ gotta go. Might see ya next Friday, if you're workin'." She was then walking past him but turning to walk backwards so she could still see his face.

"Yeah, I am. And yeah, you will." They both chuckled at his answer. "Al see ya around then, Amy!" He put his hand up a little to signal a bye. She did the same.

"Bye… Jay!" He turned round and smiled, hearing her use his nickname for the first time.

They both turned and walked in different directs not looking back to get a last glance at each other that day. But, as they were both at the end of the street, coincidently, they both turned to look at each other one last time. Both smiling, knowing that they looked back. Before completely disappearing from sight, Jay gave Amy a wink and a wave, making Amy giddy that whole day…

She then remembered her purpose that morning. She would be lucky if they were still there waiting for her! She took one last glimpse at her watch.

'_Damnit!'_

Amy took off, straight to Tails' workshop for, most likely, the _biggest_ thump from Rouge she's _ever _had…

XXXXX

Like it?

Review if ya did Pleeease! :D


End file.
